


Birthday

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [29]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: George decides to hide in the backseat of Ringo's car to surprise him for his birthday. It doesn't go too well.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I found in my notebook :)

George laid himself down in the backseat of Ringo’s car, ready to surprise him for his birthday. Last year, the surprise party had been ruined. Well, not completely. But when he told Ringo to come home with him, where everybody was waiting, Ringo said he didn’t want to, and George had slipped and said there was a party, and Ringo said he didn’t like parties very much. So this year, George thought that just him would be better.

He waited until Ringo got in the car to spring up in the seat. Before he could say a thing, a hand came at him, smacking him down back onto the seat. He rubbed at his forehead just as Ringo’s realised it was George.

“Oh, my God! George! I didn’t realise it was you! I-I’m… George? Are you okay?” He looked at the guitarist who now had tears rolling down his cheeks as he stopped rubbing the red spot on his forehead. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-no, I’m…” He looked down, and when the drummer followed his gaze, he saw a wet spot spreading across the crotch of his pants.

“Georgie? Are you…?”

“Oh, God…” His voice cracked as he spoke, and he immediately started to get out of the car.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Ringo reached out to lock all of the doors out of instinct. It gave him a second to talk before the guitarist unlocked it himself. “George, wait.”

“Please let me out, Richie.” Ringo realised that George didn’t know he could open it himself.

“I just… why are you in my car?”

“It’s nothing important.”

“George,” he said a little more sternly. 

“I wanted to surprise you for your birthday, but it just… didn’t work out, did it? I was just trying to be nice and I got punched in the face and then… I peed myself. God, this is just humiliating.”

“You wanted to surprise me for my birthday?” George nodded. “Oh, but it’s not even my birthday.”

“What do you mean? It’s the seventh, right? Your birthday?”

“Yes, it is. But today’s the sixth.” George’s face fell.

“I made a fool of myself for nothing.” When he started to cry again, Ringo’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, you didn’t do that for nothing. That really is so sweet, George. Thank you. But… don’t wait around here tomorrow. You can just come up to me and say happy birthday. Erm, do you want to come inside and I can find you something to put on.”

“That, er, that’d be great. Thanks.”

“Of course.”

“Happy early birthday, Rich.”

“Thanks, Georgie.”


End file.
